To know your future
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: A oneshot on "The Fortuneteller" told in Aang's point of view. About 2494Wordcount-the story alone. Please read and review. Reviewers get a big chocolate chip "E" cookie!Romance/Humor/Friendship - little bit of all 3.Pairing Kataang


**Note: this is a one shot on the episode Fortuneteller, in Aang's point of view. **

**Word count for just story: 2494**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Please read and review. No flames.**

* * *

My friends and I were at this fortuneteller place that was in a hidden area of the Earth Kingdom…

The way we had found out about this place was from a man whom we found being attacked by a Platypus bear-

It had all started really when I weaved Katara a new necklace, made out of Sokka's fishing line; she had lost her mother's necklace, I wanted to make it up to her, so she wouldn't feel like her neck was bare, maybe I did it for another reason too but I don't have to admit to anything. I could feel my cheeks burning up, when she had asked me how she looked. I know it was just a simple question, but she had looked so breathtakingly beautiful…

"_All of you or just your neck…because they both look great!_" When I said that, my cheeks started to burn up even more.

I had a feeling that my cheeks must had been the color red by now… And then Sokka just had to make everything worst really by teasing me, I would say _"Teasing us"_ except Katara didn't seem too disturb by his teasing. Then, Katara told him to knock it off, that I am just a really good friend…just like Momo; But I want to be more than just a really good friend, and I don't want to be compared to Momo; (_Momo, if you heard that confession of mine, no offence_)

-Anyways, back to the man whom was being attacked by a platypus bear - the strange thing was that the man was just standing there, doing nothing at all. He seemed all calm and well not scared. We finally got the thing to leave when Appa scared it away. (_Oh Appa what would I do without him?_) He said he hadn't been scared because some fortuneteller by the name Aunt Wu had told him that he would have a safe journey. Sokka then being the guy of logics, say that the fortuneteller was wrong and that he was almost attack.

The man said in a somewhat perky cheery voice "_But I wasn't!_" I kind of had to agree with that man, he wasn't.

The man whom was being attacked by the platypus bear gave us this object, which turned out to be an umbrella; he had said that the fortuneteller lady named Aunt Wu had told him to give it to any travelers he passed by. And what do you know? It actually came in handy! Rain had started pouring, and Katara and I had both got under it. So many thoughts were running through my head at that time, she was so close to me. Sokka refused to accept the fact that the fortuneteller had been correct, so he had been getting wet.

He said anyone could've predicted rain, "_It's going to keep on raining!_"

(_I guess not everyone has the gift_) The rain actually came to a stop when he said that I almost hated when it stopped raining, but for a short amount of time we still stayed together under the umbrella.

…We were all seated in the fortuneteller place. The service was really good here, the girl with very messy pigtails seemed to be paying me much attention; the girl, Meng(_She told me her name and I told her mine_) is either just being really nice, or has a crush on me…that's too bad if she does. My heart is already taken, that plus the fact that we barely know each other, it's all to sudden if you ask me.

Oh, the fortuneteller, came out and asked us who is going to go first. Sokka was too busy munching down on cream puffs, I glanced at Katara and she took it as a cue that she should volunteer to be first. After she had left with Aunt Wu, I was wondering about what they talk about in those closed doors… so I had asked Sokka and he told me- _"About love, who's she going to marry…"_ and I then had excused myself to use the bathroom…although I had a different destination in mind…

So there I stood with my ear pressed hard against the closed door, trying to listen in on the conversation going on behind the door… I could hear the voices of the old nevertheless kind fortuneteller, Aunt Wu and Katara. They were talking about something dealing with hand lotion and how smooth her hands were, blah, blah. Where was the good stuff told me about? Just when I was about to turn around and depart back to where I had left Sokka, (_who by the way probably still thought that I was using the bathroom_), out of boredom when I took notice of what I wanted to listen to. I heard Aunt Wu saying something about her love line. I was able to make out the words that the lady was saying-

"_I…see…love. Man…you're…going…marry_"

Then after that I could hear Katara asking the lady to tell her more, her tone sounded excited(_I should probably add that I might have also been excited_). The fortuneteller said something about Katara marrying a powerful bender; that was all I needed to hear. I could sense a sly grin form on my lips, and I had silently jumped around happily.

Despite the fact that I never once heard the name "_Aang_" come out of the fortuneteller's mouth, I just had this feeling that that powerful bender must be me. I mean, who else is a more powerful bender than I am? Who? Zuko? Ha. Sure, he may be a powerful fire bender but he doesn't have the powers I possess (_And Katara doesn't like him, so it can't be him! So ha in his face_). I can bend all the elements, so far only air and water but I'm learning still but since I am the avatar, that makes the '_Most powerful bender_'. It has to be me, I just know it. It only seems to make sense…why wouldn't it be me?

At this point, I had sat back down next to Sokka. Whom had seen the expression displayed on my face, and made a comment about it by saying-

"_Looks like someone had a good bathroom break_".

Then, Katara and Aunt Wu entered the room. I saw Sokka get up, he was saying something about getting the whole thing over with. Aunt Wu didn't bring him to a room like she did to Katara, though. Sokka had complained that she hadn't even read his palm or anything. The lady had then told him-

"_I don't need to, it's written all over your face_"

It was now my turn; in my mind, I was hoping there was something about a girl in my future. Bones, Aunt Wu said fortunetelling with tossing bones in fire is one of the most accurate ways to tell the future. I had thrown the bone in the fire. I saw the bone start to crackle. The flames grew large and tall, before they calmed down. The lady had exclaimed-

"_Oh my_" and "_I've never seen anything like this_".

I was growing excited, hoping that a girl was going to be mentioned in my fortune(_Particularly a certain waterbender…_). Everything she said, even though she said it in such a dramatic voice, I already knew that! I asked her if it had anything about a girl. At first I saw her say no, but then after I seemed sadden, she said she must have missed something. She told me, that if I follow my heart I will find love.

Afterwards, people were crowded around, waiting for something. One man told us that they were waiting for Aunt Wu to read the clouds, to determine if that volcano would erupt or not. That cloud up there I swore looked like a fluffy bunny but the man told me that I'd better hope its not. That girl Meng came up to me again, and pointed to a cloud and asked me if it looked like a flower or something I don't remember. I had mumbled a-

"_Yeah…_" and shoved her away.

Then I walked up to Katara and tried to tell her that but she had shushed me. After Aunt Wu gave her prediction, I tried to tell Katara how I felt about her, how I liked her more than a friend but I don't think she was listening because she had ran up to the front, not even giving my words a chance.

Why is it so hard to tell someone how you feel about them? I wanted and needed some advice about girls and how to get them to like you, so I went to the guy who knows the most about girls, Sokka. He told me that the girl seems to like me too but I have to act like I don't care or she'd get bored. If I be too nice, the girls will get tired of me; I don't understand how being too nice is considered a bad thing but if Sokka says it is then why should I doubt him? Although, I was surprised that he was alright with me crushing on his little sister. I had imagined his initial reaction being well angry or something similar but not what it was. (_Although…come to think of it…I never mentioned 'Who'…I hope he doesn't think it's…_) I made an attempt at doing what he said I should do to keep her interested but I guess it's just not my style.

Later that day, I wanted to go up to the volcano to pick a rare flower for Katara. Sokka was saying that was a bad idea but I wanted to do it anyways. Sokka was telling me about Aunt Wu being wrong-

"_Sokka, she hasn't been wrong yet…why should she be wrong now? …Oh no_"

And, what I saw was a shocker; Aunt Wu had been wrong. There was no time, any minute now and it could erupt! I had took hold of Sokka and glided us off the volcano in search of Katara. At first she wouldn't believe us, until she witnessed for herself the smoke rising from the volcano. Even with the smoke appearing from the top of the volcano, the people there still wouldn't accept that Aunt Wu had been wrong as true. We saw it with our own eyes… They backed it up with-

"_I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears…_" They would only listen to Aunt Wu…I had an idea. Water and air form clouds? Yes. All I needed to do was borrow, by that I mean take without asking, Aunt Wu's cloud book.

I had Sokka and Katara standing outside the doors on watch. I was searching the place for the lady's cloud book, so far not having found it when I heard footsteps approaching. It had been that girl, Meng. She said something about me not liking her. I told her I did. But then she had explained in a soft sad tone-

"_But not the way I like you._"

I knew how that felt, to love someone, only to have them not return those feelings. What she told me next got me blushing-

"_She's beautiful, you know. The water tribe girl_" Yeah, I guess she is. I was about to leave, right when the girl Meng made me pause in my walk and handed me the cloud book.

In the sky, Katara and I were like a perfect pair, bending the clouds to our will. With her waterbending and with my air bending, we had easily bended the clouds into the shape of a skeleton. I am aware that I could have easily done this on my own, considering the fact that I can bend both water and air already, but I really wanted to do this with her plus it's more fun doing it with someone than it would have been alone. I think of this, is like another moment spent with her to remember years from now. Every moment counts.

We had to work hard and at a quick pace in order to prevent the town from falling to its doom with the volcano's eruption. We had gathered earthbenders to bend the earth, and we handed shovels to the nonearthbenders. Before long, we had dug and bended an embankment to keep the lava from going any further and destroying the town. It seemed to succeed in keeping the hot liquid in for a moment or two, when the hot lava began to overflow the man-made embankment. I had to prevent the scorching lava from going on further. Working rapidly, I had used my bending to stop the lava; I had air bended the lava that still was coming down, making it halt and then to stop it completely, I used the waterbending moves that I had learned so far to freeze it, which left it where it was, in a hard crust form; I stopped the molten rock in it's track. The town was saved; it would live to hear another fortune!

(_You know what I heard but I don't think they know? … I heard Sokka say that sometimes he forgets how much of a powerful bender I am…Katara, she seemed to be in a daze but after her brother repeated what she said, I swore I heard her sigh in a dreamy matter not a sad matter, agreeing to me being a powerful bender-so see, it has to me! HAS TO!_)

Then after all that, Sokka had to tell one man that Aunt Wu had been wrong and that man countered what Sokka had said by declaring that the town "_wasn't destroyed today_". I confronted Aunt Wu and asked her a question that had really been bugging me. I wanted to know the truth. Did she really see any love in my future?

"_You didn't really see love in my future, did you? You only said what I wanted to hear?_" I had asked her.

"_No, I'm sorry I didn't_"

I had felt dejected, "_Oh._" What she had told me next though, had put a smile back on my face.

"_But!_" she had exclaimed,"_Just like you bended those clouds, you can bend your future. You have the will to bend your own destiny!_"

When we were about to leave on Appa, everyone from the town stood there and waved us farewell. These people here were really nice, if not strange… I had seen Katara wave Meng goodbye. And as we took off into the sky- I'd never tell anyone what I heard -but I swore I heard that Meng girl calling Katara…my Katara…a "_Floozy_". I am unsure as to what that word actually means but I am positive that whatever it is, it can't be nice. Now it's time to check out for the night…, but tomorrow is a brand new day… with many new memories to create…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Was it good? Did you find it long or maybe too long, or good length? Don't forget to leave me a review, I value your opinions. Thanks in advance. **


End file.
